Rivaille x Eren Minifics
by CF3SO3H
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Los capítulos no son muy largos porque... bueno, son minifics. El rating podría cambiar en futuros capítulos.
1. Regalo

**Título original: **Rivaille x Eren Minifics

**Autor:** Don'tCallMeAi-chan

**Summary:** El título lo dice todo. Los capítulos no son muy largos porque... bueno, son minifics. El rating podría cambiar en futuros capítulos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Esto es una traducción autorizada. [Nothing belongs to me. This is an authorized translation.]

* * *

Eren estaba recostado en el pasto, mirando las nubes pasajeras en el cielo, cuando un duro y pesado objeto fue lanzado sobre su estomago, haciéndole gruñir y sentarse. Se sorprendió al ver a Rivaille mirándolo hacia abajo, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo teniendo en cuenta su diferencia de altura.

"¿Corporal?"

Rivaille simplemente arqueó una ceja, esperando silenciosamente a que continuara. Asimismo le miraba intensamente, lo que normalmente hacia mientras él estaba luchando o...

La sangre corrió a sus mejillas.

"Uhm, Corporal, ¿qué es esto?"

Rivaille sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Un libro, obviamente."

Eren miró hacia abajo para ver que en realidad era un libro. Lo tomó entre sus manos, era bastante grueso y parecía muy viejo. Abrió el libro y se saltó algunas páginas para ver de qué trataba, y cuando lo hizo, abrió mucho los ojos.

"Esto es-"

Empezó en voz demasiado alta para el gusto de Rivaille, así que le silenció.

"Un libro sobre el mundo exterior, sí. Ahora es tuyo."

Eren levantó la vista hacia él. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero todo fue olvidado cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la afilada mirada de Rivaille. Sin embargo, abrió la boca una vez más para cuestionar al hombre mayor.

"¿Por qué?"

Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿No puedo comprar un regalo para mi amante?"

El rostro de Eren se ruborizo completamente e hizo la sonrisa de Rivaille más amplia. No, claro que no.


	2. Unidos

Rivaille golpeó la pared mientras maldecía. Se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. Era un soldado. Una máquina para matar, su propósito de existir era matar a los titanes. Él no debía tener emociones, no se le permitía. Eso sólo traería dolor. Rivaille había jurado no amar.

Pero lo había hecho.

Eren sólo era un niño, pero se había convertido en un soldado. Acababa de experimentar el dolor de perder a sus compañeros. Era una tontería.

Sin embargo Rivaille se había unido a él.

Eren era atractivo. Tenía la piel bronceada, era alto (más de lo que Rivaille quería admitir) y también era ligeramente musculoso por todo el entrenamiento y la matanza que había hecho. Tenía una fuerte mandíbula y sus ojos... Dios, sus ojos. Rivaille se sentía perdido mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos que eran tan profundos y llenos de emoción... Aunque aún no estaba seguro de si eran azules o verdes. Decidió que eran ambos.

Su personalidad además era igual de hermosa que su cuerpo. Era valiente y su ambición era fuerte. Se preocupaba por los demás. Tal vez demasiado, pero el chico fue absurdo desde el inicio. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás. Tonto, por cierto.

Sin embargo Rivaille no podía dejar de admirar ese lado de él. Tal vez él también era tonto.

Maldijo una vez más cuando la cara sonriente de Eren apareció en su cabeza. ¡Era ridículo! ¡Absurdo! No se suponía que tenía que preocuparse, eso no era lo-

"¿Corporal?"

Se volvió para encontrarse con la inquieta mirada del chico. Toda su ira se esfumó en un instante.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"No."

Eren frunció el ceño y se acercó más a él.

"¿Está seguro?"

"Sí"

Cerró los labios contra los del muchacho y sintió los brazos de Eren alrededor de su cuello. Rivaille se acercó más, hasta que no quedo espacio entre ellos y mentalmente sonrió.

Tal vez no era tan tonto después de todo.


	3. Celos

Rivaille frunció el ceño al ver a Eren hablar con sus llamados amigos. Estaba sentado en la silla junto a la ventana de su habitación, mientras que Eren estaba afuera con su hermana adoptiva y algunos otros soldados. Honestamente, no le importaba quiénes eran. Sin embargo, le importaba la cantidad de atención y tiempo que le robaban a Eren. _Su_ Eren.

Eren era de él, únicamente de él. Así que, naturalmente, toda su atención y tiempo debían ser _suyos_. No de otros. _Sólo para él._ Así que ¿por qué estaba afuera con _ellos_ cuando finalmente tuvo un descanso y no adentro, _con él_?

Su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando Eren rió y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, instalándose en su rostro como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar ese tipo de expresiones en frente de otros? _¿Cómo se atrevía?_ ¿Cómo podía ser tan relajado con ellos, pero no con él? ¿Acaso no le pertenecía? ¿O era sólo Rivaille que pensaba que su relación era algo serio?

¿Ellos siquiera tenían una relación?

Rivaille nunca había expresado sus sentimientos por el chico. ¿Había sido ese el problema? ¿Se suponía que tenía que decirle líneas llenas de cursilería y "te amo"?

¿Eren por lo menos sentía lo mismo?

Se quedó allí sentado, pensando todo el día y sólo se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche cuando Eren abrió la puerta y entró. Había una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero se convirtió en confusión cuando vio la expresión de Rivaille.

"¿Corporal?"

Rivaille lo miró y vio que la confusión de Eren profundizó.

"Um, Y-yo me iré, entonces..."

Rivaille lo fulminó con la mirada más dura. Él prácticamente podía sentir su pánico. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta que estuvo justo delante del chico más joven.

"Oi, Eren."

"¡S-sí!"

"¿Amas a esos amigos más de lo que me amas?"

"¿Eh?"

Eren parpadeó y lo miró fijamente durante un rato.

"Corporal... ¿Podría ser que tal vez, sólo tal vez... estés celoso?"

Una vena apareció en su cabeza.

¿Celoso? _¿Celoso?_ Como si fuera a tener celos de él. ¡Qué ridículo!

"Por supuesto que no. Simplemente estoy enojado porque siempre pasas demasiado tiempo con ellos en lugar de mí."

"Corporal... _Estás_ celoso. "

Rivaille frunció el ceño una vez más.

"Lo que sea. Responde a mi pregunta."

Eren miró hacia otro lado con un leve rubor en su rostro. Estaba inquieto, pero no contestaba a su pregunta.

"¿Y bien?"

"Amo a mis amigos... P-pero amo más a Corporal."

Su rostro estaba de color rojo brillante y estaba evitando verlo a los ojos. Ahora engreído y aliviado (no es que lo admitiría en voz alta) Rivaille sonrió.

"Es bueno saberlo."

Tiró del chico para darle un beso (maldito sea por ser tan alto) y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Eren rápidamente se entregó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, devolviendo el beso con timidez. Rivaille pensó que era adorable, de verdad, el muchacho conseguía ser tímido después de todo aquel tiempo.

Empujó al chico para que se sentara en la cama y le acarició la cara mientras Eren lo miraba algo aturdido.

Las palabras llenas de cursilerías no serían necesarias después de todo.

Se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.


	4. Familia

"¿Corporal?"

La voz de Eren era baja e insegura mientras se dirigía al hombre tendido junto a él en la cama. No estaba seguro de si Rivaille estaba dormido o no, y de nuevo, no podía saberlo sin tener que preguntar.

"¿Hm?"

Eren casi se asustó cuando escucho la voz de Rivaille. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, y abrió la boca una vez más para hablar.

"Corporal, ¿tienes familia?"

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de entrar en pánico y agregar:

"¡N-no tienes que decirme si no quieres!"

Eren no había pensado realmente sobre si Rivaille tenía una familia o no. Le dio la impresión de que consideraba que mostrar sus sentimientos era como una debilidad, por lo que asumió que no había sido cercano a nadie. Pero estando acostado a lado de dicho hombre, sin poder dormir, sus pensamientos se habían perdido y se había encontrado repentinamente a sí mismo pensando que quizás Rivaille tenía una familia en algún lugar.

Eso le hizo sentir un poco de miedo, para ser honesto. ¿Y si después de que todo esto terminara (suponiendo que ambos seguirían vivos para ese entonces) lo dejaba por su familia y nunca se volvían a ver otra vez? La simple idea de no volver a verlo hizo su pecho doliera terriblemente, y su respiración se detuvo.

"La tengo"

Eren parpadeó, había estado tan absorto en sus temores que casi había olvidado que se lo había preguntado anteriormente.

"¿R-realmente? ¿Dónde?" -Preguntó con una débil risa, que no era convincente en absoluto.

Rivaille abrió los ojos y miró fijamente como si estuviera viendo a través de su alma. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Eren, tirando al más joven un poco más cerca que antes, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Eren se estremeció ante la sensación de la respiración suave de Rivaille contra su piel.

"Aquí"

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba, toda su cara se volvió color rojo brillante y Rivaille sonrió burlonamente.

* * *

**_Omake_**

"Hey" Rivaille llamó a Eren y éste, acostumbrado a las maneras de hacer las cosas de Rivaille, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Sí?"

"Dado que somos una familia, ¿por qué no me llamas por mi nombre, Eren? "

Eren una vez más, muy a su disgusto, se sonrojó.


	5. Problema

Rivaille abrió los ojos y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de poder ver con claridad. Lo primero que vio fue a Eren sobre él, parpadeó de nuevo.

"¿Eren?"

Dicho muchacho sonrió ampliamente. La confusión de Rivaille creció y trató de levantarse, sólo para descubrir que había esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Había sido encadenado a la cama.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Eren?" Rivaille preguntó, una mirada y una sonrisa divertida en la cara de Eren.

"¿Qué piensa, Corporal? Usted, encadenado a una cama, y yo, encima de... ¿Qué cree que parece?"

A Rivaille, sin embargo, no le hizo gracia.

"Parece que te has dañado un poco."

Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

"¡Es divertido, Corporal, lo es! Por eso me voy a asegurar de que disfrute completamente."

"¿Qué-?"

Rivaille inició, sin embargo, fue cortado por un demandante beso. Estaba jadeando cuando Eren se retiró, pero el muchacho no tenía intención en darle descanso. Le arrancó la camisa con un cuchillo (¿cuando había obtenido eso?) Y presionó el frío metal contra su pecho. Mordió el cuello y el pecho del mayor mientras el cuchillo se arrastraba hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a su cinturón, que fue cortado también.

"No me gusta que rompas mi ropa a pedazos."

"Oh, eso no va a ser la única cosa con la que voy a acabar." Eren respondió con una sonrisa, y Rivaille casi se quedó boquiabierto.

El joven deslizó la mano hasta el pecho de Rivaille, y pellizcó una de las tetillas. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Rivaille, y los ojos verdes de Eren se cerraron mientras su boca se abría en un silencioso gemido, como si estuviera recibiendo placer de los ruidos que Rivaille hacia. Se inclinó para tomar la tetilla en su boca. Hubo gruñidos y gemidos resonando por toda la habitación, pero Rivaille no podía decir quien hizo que. Eren parecía llevar mucho tiempo con sus tetillas, lamia, chupaba, mordía, hacia girar su lengua alrededor de ellas, y, Dios mío, hacia enloquecer a Rivaille.

Por último, Eren se apartó y tiró de sus pantalones. Se sentó sobre el pecho de Rivaille, con las piernas separadas, envolviendo sus finos dedos en torno a su erección, que Rivaille podía ver con claridad. Empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo, y dejó escapar profundos gemidos, a la vez que sus ojos se cerraron y, Dios mío, ¿no era una hermosa vista?

Continuó así hasta Rivaille no pudo soportarlo más y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba. Eren se detuvo, abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. "Vaya, ¿no es algo travieso? Se comportó durante un largo tiempo, así que se merece un premio."

Con eso, Eren se levantó del pecho de Rivaille y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Abrió las piernas de Rivaille y miró a su ingle con un claro deseo en sus ojos. Luego se inclinó, tomándolo en su boca-

De repente, los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron de golpe. Gimió y miró a Eren, que estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba a mitad de la noche, Eren dormía, y Rivaille se quedó solo con su problema.

"Maldita sea".


End file.
